


Midnight Blue

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: #MystradeStoryTime and other Twitter nonsense [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Teeny tiny drabble inspired bythis imageI saw on Twitter.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: #MystradeStoryTime and other Twitter nonsense [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Midnight Blue

"The whole store's collection is at your disposal. Nothing is too great an ask. Tell me, what do you want?"

"There's too many to choose from, Myc. You know I'm no good at this. Can't you choose for me?"

"Certainly not, this is your suit. Though... Darker colours would bring out the silver of your hair and... No, it's best you decide."

"Darker colours, you say? Well I don't really know. These three all look the same."

"The same? Gregory, how preposterous. This is clearly royal blue and far too simple for your complexion. You can pull off something far deeper and mysterious than royal blue. This one is navy. I think you can do better."

"So they're all blue. Like I said, the same."

"You must be joking."

"Maybe a little. I like this one?"

"That? Absolutely not. Electric blue is... No. How about... Oh yes, quite nice. This midnight blue would look positively sinful on you, my dear."

"Would it now?"

"Most definitely."

"Better than the blue? And the blue?"

"I can show you the luminous colours if you'd prefer?"

"No! No! I like the... the midnight blue just fine."

"You're certain?"

"Yep!"

"Then it is yours."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"And Mycroft?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks for choosing my suit."

"You're- I- Minx!"

"No take backs!"


End file.
